the love of a sister
by aaliyahcrosses
Summary: "I know my sister like I know my own mind, you would never find anyone as trusting or as kind. I love my sister more than anything in this life, I would choose her happiness over mine every time." -Hamilton: An American Musical. Because this is how she loved Frisk: she loved them so much, she'd do absolutely anything. Even the impossible.


"I know my sister like I know my own mind, you would never find anyone as trusting or as kind."  
"I love my sister more than anything in this life, I would choose her happiness over mine every time."  
- _Angelica Schuyler_ , _The Reynolds Pamphlet_ , _Hamilton_ (Original Broadway Cast Recording)

 **A/N:** Because the Flowerfell AU should never have ended like that.

 **Warning:** Plotholes. Like, a lot. Also, Frisk has an older sister in this story! Just a heads up. Because you know, Chara isn't the only one allowed to have a sibling. Maybe elements of the song Kagerou Days too? I'm not sure. Also OOC? I really don't know much about Flowerfell especially since the blog is blank now... *le sigh. I was just so interested with the idea.

* * *

When Sans woke up with Frisk curled up by his side and vivid memories of someone else dying bathed in dripping waters from the open skies, he knew something had changed. It was weird, because this was one timeline he couldn't get straight in the head: as if someone was messing with it. He remembered every resets in the timeline he stayed on, or did he? He didn't even know anymore.

It was Flowey who told him what happened: about how Frisk's sister figured out how to turn back time in an earlier point in time, not just in that point. How she figured out how to contact a certain person who'd know such a thing, for he was scattered all across time and space.

"She really was their sister, y'know?" Flowey said, "she had that determination. And that willingness to sacrifice." His voice held sadness, and Sans knew he wasn't just talking about Frisk's sibling.

* * *

She'd always written her sibling a letter. It starts with variations of: ' _Dear Frisk_ ,' or ' _Dearest Frisk_ ,' or ' _Beloved Sibling_ ,' and always ends with, ' _Your Loving Sister_.' One thing was similar to all those letters, however: they all never got sent.

She loved her sibling, truly. And she did feel guilty for leaving Frisk in the orphanage. But what was she to do? She couldn't very well stay there, and she had to make a living so that one day, she could take Frisk and they could live together, in a house they owned, without worries over money and such. Just she and them.

But finally, finally, this time around, she was coming home, and she can finally see her sibling again.

* * *

"Frisk, come on! I'm sorry! It's not true! Whatever they tell you- I won't leave you! I promise! I won't!"

There was a small, "You better not," from somewhere nearby.

She laughed softly. "Oh, Frisk." She quickly headed to where the voice came from, but was surprised, instead, when she slipped and fell through a wide, gaping hole in the ground. "Frisk!" she screamed fearfully. She managed to grasp on a rock on the side of the hole.

"Sis?" Frisk followed through the hole, and decided to offer her hand and pull her up. "Come on, come on! We can do this!"

They held each other tightly. But she was slipping. She was slipping and there was nothing Frisk could do.

"No!" they shrieked, "No!"

And then she truly fell, eyes wide in surprise.

She saw Frisk's clutching their hands determinedly into fists, saw them following her down the hole.

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Frisk was eighteen, you understand. The orphanage only keeps children until eighteen. They had to leave."

"Then where-"

"Honestly, we don't know. They've been missing for about three months now. We used to keep track of her, but she suddenly disappeared."

"W-"

"We've already reported it to the authorities. I'm sorry," the woman finally looked at her. She wasn't even sorry. "But there still isn't any news."

* * *

Her head was throbbing when she woke up, and she could feel the pulse of something... from her body. She let Frisk lead her onward. They stopped however, at the sight a tiny golden flower a few feet from them.

She gasped. "Flowey?"

The flower looked back to the both of them sadly.

* * *

She began frantically searching through the city, asking everyone she encountered-humans and monsters alike, despite the fact that monsters still freak her out-if they happened to chance on her sibling.

"She reminds me of... that human..." was some monsters' answers to her question as she described Frisk. Most people just ignored her.

And they directed her to different houses, one by one, until she reached a quaint house on the edge of the city, and nearer towards the mountain.

Hesitantly, she knocked, and was surprised, that instead of the usual monsters, which are either a mixture of different things or simply of one species but incredibly smarter than the usual, she was greeted by an innocent-looking, golden flower.

"Howdy," the flower greeted her, although she got the feeling that the creature, in fact, was assessing her.

* * *

"They don't remember? At all?" Flowey stared at the girl from his position on Frisk's sleeping form.

She shook her head. "I made sure on that... Frisk'll be ever so mad if they knew... Besides, I actually also thought you wouldn't remember. Apparently, I was wrong."

"How about the skeleton?"

"I don't know. But he remembers resets, right?"

"He does."

"I wish he doesn't. I _hope_ he doesn't."

* * *

"You're looking for Frisk," the flower repeated monotonously as she sat on the sofa nearby.

"Yes!" she nodded eagerly. "Have you seen them? Have you seen my sibling?"

Flowey, as he introduced himself, sighed. "You look a lot like Frisk. But your hair's a lot longer. And your eyes..."

"Yeah, my eyes are actually... Very red, yeah? Unlike Frisk's," she forced a small bout of laughter: she hated talking about her eyes. People always assume the worst of her when they see the color of her eyes. She never noticed the way Flowey looked at her with such sad, longing eyes. "Anyway, have you seen them? Frisk?"

"I have."

"Where? Are they fine?"

"I'm sorry..."

As he told her what had happened to her only remaining blood relative, she felt her blood run cold. She stood up to leave, headed for the door swiftly but got surprised when said door opened and a skeleton entered the abode. She gave a small shriek as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Dying repeatedly was an absurd experience, and resetting was interesting, to say the least. Whoever thought that living and reliving would be nice?

It wasn't.

Reliving wasn't nice. Especially with the flowers starting to creep up her fingertips and toes. The curse is starting to take effect.

"Sis, are you okay?"

She looked at her sibling, eyes all worried and hesitant. She tugged at the sleeves of her jacket.

Hide them for a little bit longer. Hide them _until you can't_.

"I'm fine," she smiled at them, "I'm fine."

Flowey shook his head disapprovingly at her. She glared.

She'd try to keep heaven, if only for a little while.

But she'd try to make Frisk oblivious _until the end_.

* * *

"I'm sorry," the skeleton-Sans, he said his name was Sans, like the font in the computer-said after he told her of Frisk's story. It was hard for her to believe, but then again, she still couldn't believe Frisk was gone. _Dead_.

"Where?" was the word that escaped her mouth. ' _Where was Frisk buried?_ ' was her question. She wanted ever so much to say so much, including comforting Sans, perhaps (he _was_ Frisk's friend, after all), but she was too angry then. She was too angry at everyone, at the whole world for stealing her only family.

"We'd take you there," it was the flower who said it, as he looked at her.

And she nods, not even thanking them, because she still feels hatred and their mother, with her brown hair and wise blue eyes, had told Frisk and her this: never lie to anyone about your feelings; and their father, with his kind brown eyes had told them that forgiveness takes time.

And she knows that the both of them do not lie.

* * *

She screams the first time they met the skeleton. Why? Because he killed her, first try. She saw Frisk's look at her, saw their scared, horrified eyes.

And she saw Sans' unsure look, this _worried_ one at the sight of her sibling.

It was as if he was feeling something, but he didn't know what.

 _At least_ , she thought, as time rewove itself, _she was_ sure _he didn't remember_.

* * *

Golden flowers grow on the place her sibling was buried. Both Sans and Flowey leave her there to grieve, and she feels guilty for being rude to them after she learned of Frisk's death.

She stayed there, goodness knows for how long, crying her guts out.

Later, she visits again, and finds Flowey there. He tells her of some parts of the story the skeleton glossed on: the resets, the repeated dying, the curse. She listens closely, because she hopes she'll find something that might reset this timeline and make her beloved Frisk live.

* * *

The date was absurd, but she consented anyway. And it repeated, again, and again everytime she died (because she made sure Frisk would never be touched) until she tired of everything and passed the mustard to the skeleton without even thinking.

Sans gave her a look that she completely missed because she was tired and she felt rather cranky and she just knows she'll blow.

But then she accidentally tipped over the ketchup, and it fell down and dripped all over the counter.

Everything turned quiet.

"Sis?"

A tug on her sleeve.

And then she laughed. She laughed because of the horrible thoughts that flitted through her mind. She laughed because it looked a lot like blood. She laughed because she _needed_ to. She laughed until she cried because she couldn't stop herself.

The 'flame demon' (who knows what that guy really was) gave what could be perceived as a grunt of annoyance.

"Did you see that, Frisk? Pfft! The ketchup just- Oh my gosh! Haha!"

It took her some time until she calmed down, and by that time, she was a sobbing mess: head full of murder and hands full of magnificent golden flowers.

* * *

It took her sometime, of course. You don't just suddenly find a cure for death. You don't just suddenly find a way to travel back in time. You don't just find the secrets of the universe and in a blink. But if you had the determination to do so...

If she even had half of Frisk's determination, perhaps it would be enough.

* * *

Sans never told her anything, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the curse's effects on her body. She hoped it would never reach her eyes-but as fate would have it...

"Sis?"

"I'm fine, Frisk. Just blind." She shrugged. "Without Flowey whispering directions to me, I guess I'd have fallen a long time ago." She paused. "Wait... that happened already, didn't it? And I wasn't even blind then." Come on, laugh.

"But..."

No such luck.

"I'm fine Frisk. I'm okay. We'll get out of here."

"Promise?"

"I promise everyone'll get out. Feel the sun on their skin, the wind on their hair..." She feels Flowey's roots gripping on her tightly, feels Sans' eyes on her form. She knew they noticed what she didn't say on that sentence. She grinned. "Unless you're our friends here. Guess that would be bones and petals?"

She knew Frisk smiled back, and she heard Sans growl. Flowey snorted. Maybe this wouldn't be that hard, after all.

* * *

"sc[]tter[]d throu[]h[]ut t[]m[] a[]d s[]ace. w[]uld []o[] l[]ke tha[]?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "To save my family... I'm willing to do anything."

"D[]TER[]INA[]ION."

"I know," she laughed. "It's a family inheritance."

* * *

She was wrong. This was harder than she thought. She could barely walk with the way the darned plant wrapped around her legs. She felt like the mermaid on the fairytale, the one who felt like she was being stabbed with needles every time she took a step.

"Hey..."

"Shut up, Flowey," she gritted her teeth as she whispered. "Go to Frisk. Take care of them."

"But..."

She wanted to flash him a look of scorn, but with plants blocking her way already, well... "Just go." Then hesitantly, and softly, she added, "please."

A shuffle, and the flower slipped off her shoulder and probably headed to her sibling. What she didn't expect, was to hear the heavier footsteps of someone else near her.

"Sans," she greeted him.

"hm."

They walked on in silence, but she felt like Sans wanted to say something but did not know where to start.

She stopped walking, and tried to face him (or where she assumed where he was).

"Tell me."

He stopped walking too. "why does this feel wrong?"

"What?" She frowned.

"the way this... 's wrong. somethings off."

She laughed. "Everything about this is wrong! You're helping us! We're humans!"

"it isnt just that."

"No, you're right. This... this story... it's all wrong." She sighed. "Sans, do you think... a happy ending is worth anything?"

He snorted. "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer it."

"if I say no?"

"Then no."

"if yes?"

"Then take care of Frisk."

"and you?"

She smiled again, "I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Maybe Frisk knew, she doesn't really know. But you could hear it: how in every reset her sibling's voice gets more worried (she wished they didn't, don't, whatever). Flowey's worried, of course. But all she had to do was turn snappish on him and he'd easily back down (she's sorry, of course, but she had to, or she'll break down). Sans, however, is another thing altogether.

She knew Sans befriended Frisk before because he wanted to understand this 'determination' and 'mercy'. And maybe she was scared, that her appearing and changing the timeline together would change Sans, but it didn't.

Sans is still Sans, skeleton extraordinaire. Perhaps a bit more reluctant than the first run (at least, judging by Flowey's stories of the former timeline), but obviously still liked Frisk.

And so she smiled, because she knew. Between a flower and a skeleton, her sibling is in good hands.

When she finally disappeared, when she finally died, she didn't even die immediately. Through sheer determination alone, she managed to walk out the underground and feel the rain soak her clothes and slide down her skin. She felt like she was being cleansed. And under that rain was when she began crying, because she knew, it would be time to leave.

Her legs gave away, and Sans helped her, sat her down somewhere. And she hugged Frisk, hugged them as tight as she could. She took Sans' hand on hers, and nuzzled Flowey. And she said her farewells to this tiny, weird group she was a part of.

It was when the rain started to ebb, when the sun started to shine again, that her last breath escaped her.

"Smile," was her last words to her sibling.

 _Smile._


End file.
